For You
by Midoribon
Summary: Rosalie, at Emmett's deathbed. AU, character death s . For IsabellaMarieCullen3241's character death contest. T for... depressingness? Oneshot.


**AN- So. Here it is, my first fanfic! Yay me! This is for IsabellaMarieCullen3214's character death contest. How cheerful. Oh, and I know the title's stupid. I'm not exactly a genius when it comes to titles.  
**

**The whole thing is from Rosalie's point of view.**

* * *

It's funny. When you love someone as I love Emmett, it's the only thing that binds you to the earth, the only thing that makes the constant struggle of living worthwhile. You think that you couldn't love them more, that it wouldn't be possible. That's what you think, until you are by their deathbed, watching the blip of the heart rate monitor come, a longer pause between each one.

The pain hadn't come yet, though I knew it would. The only think I felt was love. Love, coursing thought every vein in my body, racing through the deepest chambers of my brain, flooding my lungs with every breath, filling my heart.

Love, and a deadening numbness. A numbness that was attempting – and failing – to disguise the tiny black worm of fear starting to wiggle around in my stomach.

It was love for the big, silly oaf who, even as each breath grew more labored, asked me if I was tired and needed to take a nap. As if. Love for the man who washed my vanity away with his booming laughter and out-of-place dimples. Love for my Emmett, my life, my soul, my only love.

I should have been more adamant when Royce came to our home. I should have told him to go away and leave us instead of yelling at him. I should've known he was up to no good. He was Royce. What was I expecting, smiles and flowers?

Emmett, of course, was furious. Royce had injured me to the point of near death, how could he not be? He wouldn't have even known that Royce was there if he hadn't heard my yells. It would have been okay when they began to fight – well, not okay, but Emmett would have been fine – since Emmett was so much bigger than him. It would have been all right. But, of course, it wasn't. Royce had been carrying a gun. I don't know what he had it for. I probably never will. The doctors say he probably will never wake up. Good. He deserves it.

Royce may deserve to be comatose forever, but Emmett never would. How could he, being the sweetest, most loving husband possible?

A frantic beeping snapped me out of my reverie. It was the heart monitor. Emmett was moving again! I forced myself to squash down the vain hope that he might live. The doctors said that there was no chance for survival. There was no sense in giving myself false hope.

"Rose," he coughed. I grasped his hand.

"Does it hurt?" I whispered.

He shook his head, then winced slightly, but forced out my favorite smile. "Hell's not so bad if you get to keep an angel with you." Me? I was no angel.

"Please, don't speak like that," I whimpered. "You'll be okay. I'm here. I won't leave you."

"Then I'll be fine," he sighed. "As long as you're with me."

"I won't leave," I promised. He smiled, and then shut his eyes. My heart seemed to stop. Was this it? But, no, he was sleeping. I relaxed, never loosening my grip on his hand.

* * *

The next few hours were torture of the most excruciating kind. The realness, the pain, had begun to set in. I sat, unmoving, almost stone, for a long time, barely breathing, wanting to follow Emmett to the grave. Emmett slept. I cried until my lungs ached and my face was red and puffy. I mentally slapped myself for such vanity. Emmett slept on. I screamed and beat at the walls until the nurses came in and tried to sedate me. I wouldn't let them. I couldn't lose one second with my Emmett. He was still asleep.

As they tried to calm me, Emmett began to stir from his comatose state. I rushed to his side.

"Rose?" he asked.

"I'm here," I whispered.

When…" he paused for breath. "When I'm…dead –"

I shook my head so violently my ears rung. I couldn't hear him say it. It was too much.

"No," he said, more forcefully than I thought possible. "I will die, and you will live. You'll live a long and full life. You'll be okay. And I'll watch over you. I'll watch you fall in love again. I'll watch you have children, watch you grow old and gray. And even more beautiful. I'll be with you, by your side. Forever. So live. Live for me."

My tears were flowing again. "Forever?" I asked.

"Forever," he vowed. And even more quietly, "I love you, Rosalie Hale, more than anything else, everything else."

An with that, Emmett, my Emmett, took his last breath, the heart monitor beeped feebly one more time, and he was gone. Forever.

* * *

I vaguely remember the nurses rushing in, pulling a sheet over his face. And then nothing. They told me that I had passed out.

The funeral was also a blur. With Emmett gone, everything was meaningless. His body was an empty shell, nothing like the man so full of life that I knew. Why did it matter?

And now. Here I am. It's a different bed, different hospital. Just like you were, so many years ago, I am dying. You know, even though I was married again, I don't think that I was unfaithful. Every night, it was you who I dreamed of. Every night, it was you who I missed. It was you who I cried for. You who I lived for.

I got my dream, a big family of beautiful blonde babies. A big house. Pretty dresses. But I couldn't bring myself to care. Without you, it was nothing. I used to think that it didn't matter who it was, as ling as they were rich and beautiful. Now, I know that there are more important things. You wiped the vanity clean out of me.

I can feel my heartbeat slowing. But I'm not afraid. Because when I die, you'll be there, waiting for me. And I'll finally be whole again. So I'm not afraid.

* * *

**So yeah. Pretty depressing. I hope.**

**I also realized, after I finished writing it, that the setting might be a bit confusing. So I'll try to clear that up a bit. When Royce abused Rosalie, Carlisle didn't find her. Emmett did. They're all human, if you hadn't noticed yet. So, she got to the hospital and healed, blah blah blah. She an Emmett fell in love and got married. That's also quite obvious. And this takes place in modern times. Oh, and I didn't mention what Emmett's injury was. I know nothing about injuries, etc, so I thought it would be better if I didn't make a fool out of myself and that I left out what happened to him. I think that's all? If you have questions, email me or leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
